


Ruth Returns

by GreenEyedCajun



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe - Fannie Flagg
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedCajun/pseuds/GreenEyedCajun
Summary: Ruth returns to Whistle Stop, but is faced with everything she has bottled up over the years.





	Ruth Returns

** I do not own any character from this story. All characters belong to Ms. Fannie Flagg.**

 

Idgie had one hand on the steering wheel and the other intertwined with Ruth's. She had only returned two weeks ago, but to Idgie it felt like a lifetime. The first few days were an adjustment. Idgie was so excited to have the love of her life home, but didn’t want to overwhelm her or at worst, risk losing her again. She would never go back to Frank Bennett, but what if Idgie didn’t make her as happy as she imagined? Ruth on the other hand was at such a peace being back in Whistle Stop. The Threadgoode's were her family, but she worried about being a burden on them. She was pregnant and had no source of income. As the days passed, everyone began to relax and everything began to fall into place.

Idgie and Ruth had already taken the train twice to give out food. They enjoyed their midnight swims and secret talks. No one was around for miles but they both spoke in a whisper. Idgie even joined Ruth at church on Sunday. She stayed in the car, that was close enough for her.  Ruth knew better than to say anything. She was happy to have a perfect view of her outside of the window.

Today, they returned to the tree. The sound of the buzzing of bees that once frightened Ruth, now made her smile as she watched with admiration Idgie filling a Mason Jar with honeycomb.

“Here you are, Madame, this is for you.” Idgie announced as she handed the jar to Ruth.

Those were the same words she said to her many years ago that caused a flutter in her stomach and thus began her falling in love with the Bee Charmer. This time there were no squabbles of getting hurt or talks of doing anything bad. In fact, Ruth had taken Idgie by surprise when she twisted the top of the jar off, dipped her finger into the fresh honey and placed it on Idgie's lips. Their eyes met, and Idgie’s turned devilish as she parted her lips to allow Ruth's delicate finger entrance. She closed her eyes as the sweet taste entered her mouth. In that moment she didn’t know what was sweeter, the fresh honey or Ruth. She went with the latter.

When it was all gone, Ruth slid her finger out slowly, eyes still on Idgie, and a large smile and laughter broke out. She hadn’t behaved this carefree since before Frank. It felt good. It felt even better when Idgie pulled her in for a deep, honey flavored kiss. Ruth relaxed into her embrace as she returned the kiss.

Idgie savored every kiss Ruth allowed her to have. She did notice however, something was not quite right. It felt as if Ruth was holding something back. Idgie chalked it up to nerves, pregnancy and the work of Frank Bennett so she said nothing. It would all pass in time. She was just grateful to have the woman she loved more than anything back in her arms.

The sun was beginning to set and together they sat and watched the sky turn to a brilliant array of orange, red, pink and purple. After a while the sky went dark and they began to feel drops of rain dancing on them.

“Let’s head on home, my love.” Idgie said before kissing the crown of Ruth’s head and quickly getting up.

Ruth stood up and grabbed the jar of honey and their blanket as they raced to the car together. Idgie started the engine and began to drive off. Ruth leaned her head on Idgie’s shoulder. She felt safe. Idgie was her safe place, always had been. She closed her eyes, but a smile appeared on her face when she felt Idgie take her hand and entwine their fingers. Neither said anything as the sound of rain hit the roof of the car. They drove a little further closer to home when Ruth opened her eyes. The car was stopped. She looked at Idgie, then noticed they were behind the train depot.

“Idgie…” Ruth said with a concerned tone.

She had been in this situation before. Idgie smiled and unlatched her hand to move a few strands of hair from Ruth's face.

“You remember, don’t you?” She asked, gazing into Ruth's eyes, remembering the moment like it had just happened.

Ruth nodded.

“Yes, Idgie. I do.” She responded almost coldly.

She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and it wasn’t because of the baby.

Idgie tilted her head and her face contorted with confusion at the tone.

“I…I thought..maybe we could relive the best night of our lives. If it’s too soon, I get it..” Idgie said, suddenly feeling like this was a huge mistake.

Ruth sat quiet for a moment, attempting to mentally compose her words so she didn’t say the wrong thing. What she really wanted to do was jump out of the car and run home, raining or not.

“I think it’s best that you take me home.” was all Ruth could muster up.

Idgie nodded and started the engine again. Feeling like a fool. The drive home was silent.


End file.
